


Missed Wedding and Making Up

by SaCarroll1691



Series: No Way Around Love [2]
Category: E.R.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25175116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaCarroll1691/pseuds/SaCarroll1691
Relationships: Lucien Dubenko/Original Character
Series: No Way Around Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813651
Kudos: 1





	Missed Wedding and Making Up

“Charlotte can’t we talk about this?”

“I get sick and miss Abby and Luka’s wedding and you get drunk and not only do you imply how great Abby is....you kissed Neela.”

“I never know if this is real with you.”

“What? Do I have to spell it out for you, Lucien?” She shakes her head. 

“Well is this for real? Because sometimes you worry because you’re a med student and you’re afraid what people will think.”

“If you want Neela go for it because obviously I am not worth it.”

“I didn’t say that. I was drunk and let my friendship with her and the wedding get to me.”

“Yeah? Where did you go when you left? To me. You came and slept with me.” 

“Because we are together.” 

“Are we, now? You didn’t seem so sure earlier.” 

“I’m sure, Charlie.” He walked towards her and held her face in his palm. She leaned into his palm before she pulled away. 

“Your sleeping on the couch tonight.”

“You know and I know you will be there on the couch with me within an hour.” 

Charlotte smiled softly to herself as she walked to the bedroom throwing Lucien’s pillow and a blanket at him. She was going to prove him wrong. She wasn’t going to end up on the couch and he wasn’t going to end up in bed with her. 

One hour passed and Charlotte knew she was going to cave. She found herself pulling on one of his sweatshirts hoping his smell would keep her from going to get him. The two hour mark hit and she found herself with just his sweatshirt and underwear barefoot padding to the living room. 

Lucien turned at the sound of her quiet footsteps coming towards him. She climbed onto the sofa and curled into his arms. 

“So am I forgiven?” Lucien asked brushing Charlotte’s hair from her face. 

“Yes, because I missed you. 

“I’m sorry...I shouldn’t have gotten drunk and kissed Neela. Just sometimes I worry about us.”

“I’m not going anywhere, Lucien. I promise you.”

“Charlie, I’m not going anywhere either.” 

She smiled at him and pressed her lips to his. She loved him and he was everything. She was sure he was it. She saw herself walking down the aisle to marry him. She saw herself having his children. She saw herself growing old with him. 

“Penny for your thoughts?”

“Just thinking about us.”

“What about us?” 

Charlotte shrugged and sighed. 

“Let’s go to bed.” Charlotte stuck out her hand and led him to their bedroom.


End file.
